America Meets Japan
by givensm
Summary: After the Gokaigers lose their ranger keys and Gai leaves the team, the Gokaigers are crumbling but then a mishap on a flight to Tokyo puts the Titans in a rock quarry but they meet new friends... 199 of them
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

Chapter 1: The Crash

Titans Tower, Jump City

Robin was packing the bags while the others were at the airport. He then switched on the walkie talkie and said "I've got all the bags packed, I'll be at the airport soon. " He then switched it off and put it in his pocket.

The titans were asking each other why they are at the airport when Robin came. "Here's why you're at the airport." He said. "We are picking up 3 new team members, Mas y Minos, and Terra. " "Yes! " Said Beast Boy. Waving his hands in the air. "On the flight! " Robin said pointing to the plane with his staff. On the flight, they heard a commotion.

"c'mon pull up!" said the 1st officer

"I'm trying but the plane won't budge! " said the Captain

"How much luggage is on this flight? " said the 1st Officer

The pilot then sighed

" Much better " said the 1st Officer

Then the plane took a nosedive. Stuff flew everywhere. People, Luggage, Everything.

Then there was a huge metal thud.


	2. Chapter 2: Gokai-team up

Chapter 2: The Team-Up

After all of the titans escaped from the wreckage they found 5 people standing on a mountain

"Gokai Red!" said the red one

"Gokai Blue!" said the blue one

"Gokai Yellow!" said the yellow one

"Gokai Green!" said the green one

"Gokai Pink" said the pink one

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! " The mysterious team said with explosions behind them

" who are they? " said Cyborg.

" why should you know?" Said Raven

"Let's Fight!" the mysterious team said.

" No! Don't Fight! " said Robin. " We're heroes! But from another country! "

The Gokaigers gasped. They couldn't believe it.

"So, foreign heroes," Gokai Red said, I'm the leader and the colors mean our rank. So for example, red means leader, blue means 2nd in command, Yellow means 3rd in command green/black mean 4th in command and pink means 5th in command. Any questions?" said Gokai Red. Then weird looking aircraft were in the sky. "Zangyack!" the Gokaigers said. Then a series of explosions followed and the Gokaigers and the Titans were running. "Mas y Menos, Terra come in!" Robin said repeatedly. Then a voice picked up. "Hello titans." The voice said. "I am your worst enemy " It said. Then all they heard was static


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

"What was that? "Said Beast Boy. "It must be Slade" said Robin. "I know a good hiding spot." said Gokai Red pointing to a hole. "During WWII that was a bomb shelter. ""Well we have to go in there if we want to survive. "said Robin. "And survival is my #1 priority." The 10 walked down the stairs until a bomb was dropped down the hole. "Run!" said Gokai Red. And they ran until the explosion. "Get down!" said Gokai Red. Then BOOM! A large crater sat where the hole stood. "It's all over" said Gokai Red. They all looked around. There were craters, craters everywhere "They survived! They survived! "Said Emperor Ackdos. "And it's all your fault! Send in the Gormin Sailors!" "Yes sir! "Said Chief of Staff Damaras. And they teleported to the 10 heroes. "Who are they? " Said Beast Boy. "They're Gormin Sailors." Said Gokai Yellow. And they had a fight (the 10 heroes won). "That was a battle "Said Robin "Don't you agree?" "Yes" said the rest of the team. Meanwhile, at Zangyack HQ Emperor Ackdos was angry that they defeated his Gormin Sailors. "I can't believe they defeated my Gormin Soldiers! They intimidate every person that dares to be against me!" Emperor Ackdos said. "Send in the Sugormin!" "Yes sir! " Said Chief of State Damaras. And they teleported to them. "Who are they" Said Beast Boy "Because I'm new" "They're Sugormin, and most of the time they are with Gormin Soldiers". "Oh "replied Beast Boy. And they attacked once again they won. "They have defeated my Gormin Sailors and now my Sugormin! What's next Damaras? "Said Emperor Ackdos "We can try Dogormin Bodyguards and if that doesn't work we can use Action Commanders and if that doesn't work we can have them against you then if that doesn't work we can have all sentai villains team up and destroy them p.s I know 2 more good villains." Said Chief of State Damaras. "Ok " Replied Ackdos.


End file.
